One Shot about Brewers
by Head Writer
Summary: One Shot about Jack growing up with his dad and how Kim's arrival changes everything


My name is Jack Brewer, I'm 13 years old and i've been living with my dad in Seaford, California,

My childhood was weird, my dad when he was not auctioning would train me karate, and he was really good at that, i grow up with him,and for most of the my childhold he was only one i trusted, outside the city there was a river,he always went there to get relaxed,he would get in the river completely naked and he would train,one day he took me with him,first he warned me that we must be naked,i could sense he did not wanna me to go with him,but i was fine with that,we trained together for months.

His other occupation when he was free was bringing women to our house, he sometimes would date one women for a week, and then he would find another women.

One of those "Adventures" occurred back in 2009

Flashback

I was sitting in his room, it was summer evening, when dad showes up with young women.

Leo Jack i want you to meet Taya.

Taya-Oh, i did not knew you had such a big son.

I was shy, and Taya notice that and she began to laugh.

Taya-You have a wonderful son.

Later that night, i could hear them having a sex, as they screamed in enyoyment, i eventually got to sleep, following morning, i got up and got in the toliet, as i finished and was getting back in my Room, i heard daddy's voice calling me, i entered his room and i saw two naked bodies.

Leo-Get inside and come to the bed

I get in the bed, and my dad and Taya had sex in front of me.

After nearly 45 minutes they stopped, and they looked at me.

Taya-Did you enyoy?

Leo-After seeing ton of adult movies, now you saw a real deal

Jack-Wow!

15 days later i was having a birthday, and on the morning, dad woke me up.

Leo-I have a suprise for you.

All of sudden Taya showes up completely naked

Taya-Happy birthday, Jackie

That day was really weird as i was spendig my birthday with my dad and Taya,

Because she was naked, i could not stop looking at her beautiful body.

Leo-Jack, ask her if you want.

Taya looked at me, i my face turn red, as i was confused at what do say.

Taya-Do you wanna have a sex with me?

Jack-Ehhhhhh... Ufffffffff... Kinda... Yes.

Taya gets my clotches off me

I got on Taya and i began to kiss her on the lips, after five minutes i began to have a sex with her,

When we were finished, Taya dressed up, dad wanted to pay Taya

Taya-Thanks Leo, i did this for free, kid is having a fire just like you

Anyway in school too i had grade-school teacher named Kelli she was hot women who was in her 40s,one day dad was invited to parent-teacher meeting, as dad was there i was at the lake relaxing myself.

When i arrived home, dad was sitting on the chair

LeoHey

Jack-And what happened, what did she said?

Leo-Wow wow why are you so worried about.

Jack-Well i just wanna know.

Leo why you don't ask her yourself.

And then all of sudden Kelli showed up, she sits on my dad's laps

Kelli-Jack,you should not be worry about the school, me and your daddy had s very nice talk.

Kelli and my dad kissed in front of me

LeoJack,dinner is in the cooker

Following day

Leo-How did you manage to do that?

Jack-Bed was alright, but I don't know wood just broke.

Leo-Today is Saturday, I will go to buy you a new bed next week.

Kelli-He can sleep with us.

I couldn't believe what my teacher have told me,I really could not have seen it coming that I would be sleeping with my dad and my grade teacher.

Jack-Yeah, but dad I sleep naked.

Kelli-Just like your dad.

Leo-That won't be a problem

And we slept in one bed together, they waited for me to fell asleep so they can have a sex, i woke up in middle of their sex, but since it was dark and they did not notice me that I'm watching them, though i was quiet

Following morning i woke up and those two were already woke up as they were looking at tests that we recently had in school.

Kelli noticed me and she says ..

Kelli-Jack,do you wanna help me with this tests?

Dad took me and he gets me closer to Kelli,as Kelli begins to look at first tesr,she get me close to her and I was practicly hugging her,as we finished with that she kissed me in the mouth and she says that one day you are going to be great man, and she gets down and she kissed my dick

End of Flashback

As the story progress in 2011, Kim Crawford showes up in Seaford, since she is awesome at karate just like Jack, she doesn't know if there is a dojo for Karate in Seaford, in middle of the mall she bumps into Jack

Jack-Excuse me.

Kim-It's ok.

Jack-You are new here?

Kim-Yes,this bag reminds me of karate bag

Jack-Yes, my dad operates a dojo.

Kim-Can i join.

Jack-Well, come with me, we are going to ask him.

Kim and Jack got into a dojo, and when Leo saw Kim, he got frozen,

Jack-Dad, this is...exuse me you did not say your name to me.

Kim-My name is Kim Crawford, i want to be apart of this dojo.

Leo-Do you have a experience?

Kim-I'm Black belt.

Leo-There is a dummy, you can show what you got.

Kim of course impressed Both Jack and Leo,and Kim got a membership in the dojo.

As days passed Leo's obssesion with Kim got bigger and bigger,one day when training ended Leo got in his room and he began to write a story,

Story was love story between warrior and blond woman.

Blond woman someway got in love with that warrior even though she was in love with another man in the end warrior was able to win Blondie's heart and took her to his home.

As we move into 2012, Jack and Kim spendet a lot of time together, whille Leo was building a lab in his garage.

Leo pov

I want Kim by my side, Jack is not worth to have such a woman by his side, he is been her friend for a year now a because he doesn't have a balls to kiss her

Leo-Who will thought, you guys are already 15

Jack-Kim is, i i will be in two months.

Kim-But It's been a year since i join the dojo.

Leo-Well time move so fucking fast.

Jack-Dad, stand up, let's go training.

Leo-Jack, can you come close to me, i need someone to strech my leg.

Jack-Ok.

As Jack hold Leo's leg, Leo put his foot underneath Jack' s nose and Jack lost consciousness.

Kim-Leo, what happened...

Before Kim could finish the sentence Leo puts his foot under Kim's nose and she also collapse

Leo picks up Both of them and he got them to the lab, in the lab there was a machine with two inner enclosures, between that there was a computer

Leo puts Kim in the machine and fluid began to raise, Leo began to type on computer following instructions,

FULL NAME

Kimberly Brewer

NICKNAME(S)

Kim (By Everyone)

BIRTHDATE

March 12, 1997

AGE

15 (30)

BIRTH SIGN

Pisces

RESIDENCE

Seaford, California (Currently)

STATUS

Alive

GENDER

Female

EYE COLOR

Hazel

HAIR COLOR

Blonde

HEIGHT

5'4"

FAMILY

Jack Brewer (Son)

ROMANCE(S)

Leo Brewer (Husband)

SKIN COLOR

Gold

When fluid was covering Kim, Leo presses enter on the computer keyboard and bubbels appear, 60 seconds later Leo again presses enter and fluid began to get down, when fluid was finally down she was covered in gold

But Leo could not waited for Jack to wake up and he pick up Jack and puts him in other inner enclosures and just like with Kim he waited for fluid to raise ,Leo began to type on computer following instructions,

Jack Brewer

BIRTHDATE

October 8, 1997

AGE

12

BIRTH SIGN

Libra

RESIDENCE

Seaford, California (Currently)

STATUS

Alive

GENDER

Male

EYE COLOR

Dark Brown

HAIR COLOR

Brown

HEIGHT

5' 10"

FAMILY

Leo Brewer (Father)

Kim Brewer (Mother)

Leo presses enter on the computer keyboard and bubbels appear, 60 seconds later Leo again presses enter and fluid began to get down, when fluid was finally down Jack was back to being 12 years old

Leo release Jack from his enclosures

Jack-Dad, where am i?

Leo-You are home, Leo pick up Jack and hold him up, It's been awhile

Jack-Who is in there?. Leo-Well Jack... Leo presses a button and Kim gets released...meet your mom.

Kim gets close to Leo and Jack, and she begin to Kiss Leo, and make out with him, after that she took Jack from Leo's hands and she hold him up.

Kim-Hello my son, Kim kisses Jack on his mole

Jack-Mommy.

Leo joins them and he and Kim kissed each other as they held Jack by his moles

The End

Note-Jack Brewer's young apperance is a if you watched Logan movie where actor who plays Jack Brewer looks like.

Jack and Kim's apperance in 2011 is as how they looked in season 1

Jack and Kim's apperance in 2012 is as how they looked in season 2 in episode Kickin It on our owns.

In the end, Jack Brewer reverts to his young apperance is a if you watched Logan movie where actor who plays Jack Brewer looks

Kim formerly Crawford now Brewer becomes golden women


End file.
